Two for joy
by El loopy
Summary: Elena sits and waits for Stefan. Damon knows all about waiting. Waiting isn't healthy. So, in true Damon style, he decides to interrupt. Set after the season 2 finale. Oneshot. Delena.


**Thank you to those that reviewed 'One for Sorrow'. This follows on from that but can be a stand alone. Again its set after the season 2 finale when Stefan has become a ripper. Much more Delena here. Enjoy.**

Two for joy

_The room was cast in semi-darkness from only half open curtains. It was Stefan's room. She slept here every night, said it was because it was familiar…he knew it was because she was waiting._

Elena sat on her bed with her diary open in front of her, resting on her knees she had pulled close to her body. Her pen hovered undecidedly over the page as she stared absently out the window.

'_Will he ever come back?'_ looped and curled across the page. It was several days old.

"What are you doing Elena?"

She didn't even jump but glanced at the doorway where Damon was leaning.

"Writing," she told him, though she knew that wasn't what he meant, and her eyes drifted back outside.

"You can't wait forever Elena." He knew all about waiting. Waiting wasn't healthy.

She didn't answer.

In a blink he was standing at her side and her eyes shifted from the window to look up at him.

"Get up." It was stern, imposing, an order. His eyes bored into hers, breaching no argument. She merely dropped her eyes back to the diary dismissively, until it was snatched up from under her eyes.

"Hey!"

Damon snapped it shut with a note of finality, not allowing his gaze to drop from her face for a second.

"Get up Elena."

This time it was less demanding, more patronising.

"Give me the diary back Damon," she held out a hand with raised eyebrows. There was a beat and a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Make me."

Her huff was still audible even as she pretended not to give an inch.

"Damon…" she lunged forward and he backed away, tutting.

"C'mon Elena, you can do better than that."

She collapsed back against the pillows and glared.

"C'mon," he coaxed wafting the diary slowly back and forth. "I even promise to go at normal speed," he grinned, "in the interests of fairness." He tilted his head to one side and brandished the diary.

Elena continued to glare.

"Oh well," Damon shrugged, "guess I'll just have to read it out loud…." he opened it with a finger brushing the page as it fell open, "…one page at a time."

Elena exploded off the bed. Damon twisted out her reach.

"Let's see…" he flicked through a few pages as he backed away.

"Damon!" she half shouted, half laughed. "Give it back."

He tutted as he retreated, "where are the erotic dreams about me Elena? Guess I'll just have to make them up…"

She lunged again and he appeared on the other side of the room.

"You used vampire speed!" she accused, pointing at him.

Damon grinned.

"Did I say I wouldn't use that?" he raised his eyebrows.

Elena narrowed her eyes and stalked closer.

"Damon, Damon, good-looking, smart…" her dripped honey with a thin vein of sarcasm running through.

Damon ignored it and interjected, "You forgot sexy."

"…sexy Damon. Please give the diary back."

The vampire looked thoughtful, momentarily like he would relent and then tugged the diary back from under her grasping hands.

"I will exchange it for a kiss."

Elena put her hands on her hips.

"You are in no position to barter," she smiled.

A frown furrowed the vampire's forehead as he gave her a puzzled look.

He realised she'd backed him into a corner in the same instant that she jumped for the diary. His back hit the wall as she slammed into his chest, snatching the diary from his hand.

"Got it," she laughed, letting it fall to her side as the laugh died from her lips and she realised she had Damon pressed against the wall, smirking suggestively, with their faces inches apart.

For a split second too long she lingered and then backed away, holding the diary protectively to her chest. Damon cleared his throat and straightened up.

"You do realise that if you tell anyone you got the diary back I will have to kill you and then them."

Elena smiled, "you mean tell them that I beat you?"

Damon glared and she laughed.

It took her a moment to realise he wasn't glaring anymore, just gazing at her with an odd look on his face.

"It's good to hear you laugh again." There was an awkward beat.

"Thank you for cheering me up."

Damon let his gaze linger a moment before wandering over to her suitcase and tossing it onto the bed.

"Back to the reason I came in, we're going on a road trip."

Elena gave him a puzzled look.

"Where?

"Anywhere you want," Damon replied wandering out the room, "you have half an hour to pack and pick somewhere. I'll meet you in the car."

After he was gone Elena brushed her hand over the diary and smiled. It felt good to smile.


End file.
